


Healing This Broken Ninja

by sophieisstrange



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieisstrange/pseuds/sophieisstrange
Summary: Mercy always heals Genji from afar, but every time she gets close to talk to him he always dashes away. Mercy longs for the touch of Genji's cold armor against her. However, she cannot find the time where he has low enough help to stick around. Mercy gets jealous of Genji talking to Orisa and a conflict between the two arises. What will happen?





	Healing This Broken Ninja

no no no no no no no no no no


End file.
